Draco and Harry a lovestory
by Ms.Demeanour
Summary: There has always been a grudge between the house of Slytherin and the house of Gryffindor. But now Draco of the Slytherins and Harry of the Gryffindors falls in love...this all ends in a tragedy (SLASH HPDM)
1. Prolouge

These characters are not mine I hope you know, and the Romeo and Juliet plot belongs to Shakespeare who I believe would turn in his grave if he ever read this.....

Two houses, both alike in dignity

In the castle of Hogwarts where we lay our scene

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny

Where wizard blood makes wizard hands unclean

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-crossed lovers takes their lives

Whose misadventured, piteous overthrows

Doth with their death bury their houses strife

The fearful passage of their death-marked love

And the continuance of their houses rage

Which but their friends end naught could remove

Is now the five-chapter-long story of our stage

The which of you with patient ears attend

What here shall miss my toil shall strive to mend

**The persons of the play:**

Capulets (Gryffindors)

Juliet: Harry

Father: Sirius

Mother: Remus

Tybalt: Ron

Nurse: Hermione

Peter: Neville

Montagues (Slytherins)

Romeo: Draco

Father: Snape

Mother: Pansy

Benvolio: Crabbe

Mercutio: Goyle

Balthazar: Blaize

Other person in the play

Paris: Victor Krum

Prince: Fudge

Page: the house-elf Blinky

Friar Laurence: Madam Pomfrey


	2. 1:1

**1.1**

It was another beautiful day in Hogsmeade. The cold winter was giving away for the spring. Lots of Hogwarts students were in town today. Walking about and shopping, grabbing a bear at the Three Broomsticks. Two boys from the Slytherin house just left Zonko's with their pockets full of dungbombs. They were planning on throwing them at the Gryffindors when they got back to the castle.

"It was worth every Knut! The looks they will have on their faces!" the short one said and laughed.

The taller one joined in on the laughter and added, "Yeah and we could make one of their first-years eat one"

The shorter boy suddenly stopped and his hand grabbed for his wand. Two boys from Gryffindor, Colin and Dennis Creavey came walking down the same street. The taller boy said to his friend, "Put down your wand, we might get in trouble and lose points." But he didn't lower his wand and soon Colin and Dennis came close enough to see the raised wand.

"Are you threatening us Alan?" Colin asked the short boy.

"What if I am?" Alan replied.

Colin drew his wand too. He was not a very brave boy but he couldn't walk away. The boys made themselves ready to duel when the other Slytherin said, "Oh here comes Crabbe and Goyle!"

Crabbe rushed past Goyle and parted them. "Idiots, you can't duel in the middle of Hogsmeade, do you **wan_t_** to get detention?!" The boys said nothing but they both lowered their wands. But it was too late. Ron had seen it all and he rushed forward to help Colin. Ron pointed his wand at Malfoy, "cursed be all Slytherins, why do you always have to pick on everyone but yourselves!" He throws a curse at Crabbe and the fight is on. Not noticing the people that have arrived to the scene they continue to fight. Remus Lupin, the teacher in defence against the dark arts and Sirius Black come out of one of the stores and sees the commotion in the street. Sirius draws his wand too and is about to rush forward when Remus grabs him by the arm. "Let go of me Remus!" "Why? This is not your fight!" Remus hisses between his teeth. On the other side of the street Severus Snape is standing pointing his own wand at Sirius. "Let go of me I say, Snivellus is there on the other side and he's begging for it!"

But then out of nowhere comes Cornelius Fudge with a very angry look on his face.

"Expelliarmus" he shouts and wands fly here and there. "Who started this fight!?"

Everyone started shouting. Some screamed about the Slytherins and some put the blame on the Gryffindors.

"Alright! It doesn't matter who started it but you will all pick up your wands and walk away quietly or you will have to face the consequences." Fudge turns away and leaves the scene like all the other people.

On the way back to the castle Snape grabs Crabbe by the collar, "I would be very disappointed if it were you who were the vile beginners of this fray!"

"I don't know Sir. When Goyle and I arrived they were already quarrelling. And then more and more people arrived and it turned into chaos."

"Good", Snape said and let Crabbe down.

When Crabbe came back to the castle he sought out Malfoy. He was nowhere to be found. The last place where he looked was the Library. And there Malfoy was, sitting in one of the big windows looking down on the castle grounds.

"Hi…why weren't you with us in Hogsmeade this morning?"

Malfoy, still looking out the window answered, "I don't know, I had a lot to think about…"

Crabbe frowned, "you're still in love with that Rawenclaw girl aye?

No answer from Malfoy, he just turned a bit so he got a better view of the Whomping Willow.

"I knew it! Get over her man, she's nothing for you…"

Draco sighed and turned to face his friend, "I don't know what girl you're talking about…"  
"Then who is it?" Crabbe said looking surprised. He thought that he had figured this out.

The blonde boy shook his head, "one that will never love me I assure you…"

Crabbe didn't like when his friend was in such a depressing mood. So he suggested that they maybe should go and eat something. Draco shrugged and hopped down to the floor. Oh how sad he was because of this girl he had fallen heads over heels for.


	3. 1:2

**1.2**

Sirius was sitting in Remus's office reading when he heard a knock on the door. He rose to open it. He was very happy when he saw who it was. "Ah, Victor, you made it after all. I was beginning to think you couldn't come. Sit down please".

Victor was none else than the famous Victor Krum, the seeker in the Bulgarian quidditch team.

"Thank you Professor, I am glad too that I could be here."

Sirius put away the papers and turned to face Krum. "I'm not a Professor…but anyway. You do know why you are here, right?"

Krum with a surprised look on his face said, "Because you and Mr. Lupin think that I would make a perfect match for Harry, yes?"

Sirius looking pleased, this was after all his great idea, grabbed an empty piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled down a "short" note. He rose from his chair and before he left his office he told Krum that he would soon come back, he had to find someone to deliver a message.

Halfway down the corridor to the library he ran into Neville. Neville was not someone any other would show as much confidence in as Sirius's friend Professor Lupin does. There was no one other there so Sirius gave the boy the note and hurried back to his office, there were some other things he wanted to discuss with Krum.

Neville opened the note and read, "You are to invite these persons of the houses of Rawenclaw and Hufflepuff to a masquerade-party in the Gryffindor tower tonight." And thereafter followed the mentioned list of persons.

Oh my god, Neville thought to himself. How am I ever going to find all of them? He turned around to go to the library, a good place to start since he had no idea where their common-rooms where.

But there was no one in there. And when he came to the great hall there was no one their either accept two boys with their backs against him. He walked up to them and tapped the blonde boy on the shoulder. Immediately after he had knocked and the blond boy had turned around he regretted that he had been so bold.

"Neville, what the fuck do you want from me?" Malfoy spat at him. "I might turn you into something nasty and you'd wish you'd never been born."

Neville swallowed hard, "I, I…I was just going to ask you if you knew where the Hufflepuff common-room is…"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed, "And how should I know? If you're looking for them then why don't you wait until you see them at dinner?"

The frightened Neville tried to escape but the giant Crabbe blocked his way.

"Why were you looking for them anyway? Not that I care…" Malfoys cold voice said behind him.

Crabbe was wringing his hands like he found it hard not to attack poor Neville who was shaking. "It's…it's a...a…a masquerade-party. In the Gryffindor tower…tonight."

Malfoy signalled to Crabbe to let the not so brave Gryffindor leave. When Neville had run up the stairs Crabbe asked his friend why they didn't hex him or something.

"Why Crabbe? Because I'm going to this party and so are you…"

"Great, then I'll make you forget this silly girl you've got the hots for!


End file.
